Prussia's Whiskey Lullaby
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: It was supposed to be the night of their lives, but after a misunderstanding and a deadly mistake. Prussia tries to find the answer in the bottom of a bottle and Austria in the arms of a past love. Will they be able to before one them makes a life changing and ending mistake... based off of the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley


Don't own Hetalia or the song Whiskey Lullaby from which a couple lines were taken from.

Gilbert slammed the bottle to the bar one last time. He was slumped over and his mind was still able to play that damn image. He hated knowing that he was the reason that his Austrian was crying right now. It was the greatest pain he knew, and yet, the fight was still on constant replay. The tears, the slap, the gasp, the sound of footsteps, and sobs running away. It was so stupid, he had just wanted to take him out to dinner, but he had wanted to go to that bitch s house alone. Why did Eliza have to stick her nose into his life? And why did he always end up fucking it up? He brought the bottle to his lips only to find it empty.

Fuck. How many have I had? I should probably call West to come pick me up, He fumbled with his phone and finally pressed the speed dial for his brother. After a few rings the gruff voice of Ludwig answered.

Gil, where are you? We can t find Roder- Gilbert jumped when he heard his name and he rubbed his watering eyes.

West, I fucked up. Can you please pick me up at the bar on the corner? Yeah that one. Thanks, He hung up the phone and paid for his beers before he went into the cold.

I hate that son of a bitch! I wish I never went out with him! I hope he-he-he s. Oh god, Eliza. How could he have done that? He again collapsed on the Hungarian s couch in harsh sobs. And- I couldn t tell him why I had to go so badly, and he was so mad, and, Again sobs interrupted his thoughts and he simply curled up into a pillow.

He had wanted to go to Elizaveta s house to pick up a ring. He knew that he had terrible luck with marriages so he had not wanted to get married to the Prussian for a while. But, after fifty years of love and memories so perfect, he knew they would never end. Now he was sobbing on his ex-wife s couch, holding the ruby ring he had bought a week earlier.

When he saw it, he knew that was it. It was bright ruby red that matched those eyes that haunted him always. The ruby was laid in a small nest on a silver ring. Engraved inside was 'Ich liebe dich, Gilbert.' He had thought for hours of what to put on it, but the simple 'I love you' was perfect. Now he hated the ring, he wanted it burned and destroyed. He couldn t, in the end to throw it away, and now he was simply sobbing into the small velvet box.

Gilbert got out of the car and ignored his brother s questioning stares. The door opened to reveal a worried looking Feliciano in an apron. Gilbert pushed passed the Italian, went down to the fridge, grabbed as many beers as he could carry, and headed upstairs. That night he locked the door and he went through the worst moment in his life over, and over, and over, and over again.

Roddy! Are you home babe? he slipped off his bag and smiled at his adorable boyfriend. Not that he would ever tell him that out of bed. Roderich, or the country of Austria, came out of the hall and grabbed a coat. Prussia gave him a confused look, and Austria let a rare smile grace his lips when he saw that wonderful and horrible man.

Gilbert, I m sorry but I have to go to Eliza s house. I ll be back by eight or so tonight."

But, don t you know what tonight is? Why are you going to HER house? Roderich stopped when he heard the panicky tone in the older man s voice.

Why wouldn t I? I just want to pick up something and we ll meet at the restaurant," confusion setting in. He was going to pick up the ring and then propose tonight at the little restaurant where they had their first date.

Because tonight is about us, and you re going to your ex-wife s house? I don t think that s right, Prussia was panicking now. He had planned to take Austria over to the little bench where they had their first kiss, and they couldn t go after for he had other plans for that. He had wanted tonight to be perfect! Soon the little argument grew out of control and Gilbert lost his temper.

I think you re cheating on me with that bitch! He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

You son of a bitch! Roderich slapped him and then turned out the door, sobbing. He couldn t believe that Prussia would accuse him of doing such a thing. The cold wind hitting his face went unnoticed. It was only a scrape compared to the ache in his chest. Gilbert sat there stunned before pulling himself up, cancelling the plans at the restaurant, and going to the nearest bar.

Gilbert soon awoke when he heard the ring of a phone. He cursed when he saw Elizaveta s number. Hissing into the phone he answered it.

Haven t you done enough? Or would yo-

SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! HE S GONE! HE S GONE! She half screamed and sobbed into the phone.

What do you mean?

I mean. I mean that Roderich found my back up pistol last night, She sobbed on. Guilt was laced in her voice. Gilbert didn t and couldn t believe it, dropping the phone, he ran. When he came to the old home and pushed open the door he saw his love on the floor. A pistol in one hand and a velvet box in the other. Hungary was sobbing to what he presumed was the police. Dropping to his knees and gathered his body into his own. That s when he saw the note that was lying on the floor next to Roderich. I loved him 'til I died.

Gilbert was done and he knew what he had to do. He pushed Eliza away as she tried to stop him. Arriving his house he felt the tears start. Sobbing, he picked up a photo of them under the mistletoe at Alfred s Christmas Party. Roderich red faced, and him smiling like the world s greatest fool. He then went to his bedroom, opened the nightstand drawer, and took out the little pistol. He held the picture to his chest and whispered his true love s name. The last thing he heard was the sound of a gun, ending his pain.

Ludwig looked at the gravestones under the Willow Tree. The branches glided around him as he dusted his hand through the freshly dug soil. His brother had been buried with a ring and Roderich with an old picture. They decided to bury them next to each other under one headstone that said:

'Roderich Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt The loved each other until they died.'  
_

She's back to writing! Everyone applaud! My friend pastascones over on DA (check it out) wrote this while we were in a discussion about depressing songs. and then "Whiskey Lullaby" started playing and it was added to the list. So this story came up.

E/N: for those of you who follow my other stories "Beautiful Nightmares" will be updated soon. 


End file.
